Os Weasley e os Potter
by Lela-chan
Summary: Harry e Ginny Potter e Ron e Hermione Weasley serão vizinhos em Godric's Hollow. É dia de mudança! NÃO PRETENDO ATUALIZAR.


A região de Godric's Hollow parecia ideal. Um vilarejo não muito grande, povoado por bruxos e trouxas, os primeiros em menor escala; boa quantidade de verde, clima ameno, perto de alguns armazéns e cruzado pela estrada sudoeste 114, levando o viajante até Gales, e além. Mais ao norte, onde o mercadinho Lazzari's ficava no começo de uma bifurcação, havia dois sobrados, um vizinho ao outro, propício para o progresso familiar: quintais vastos, algumas macieiras ainda adubadas, grandiosas árvores de galhos baixos e copas largas, e até mesmo uma antiga casa de cachorro.  
Dois casais de jovens procuravam um novo lar para mudar-se: Harry e sua esposa, Gina Potter, que desde que casaram-se escolheram a vila para morar no futuro, e o recém-casal Weasley, Ronald e Hermione, que também gostaram da idéia. Durante três anos, esperaram pela desocupação das moradias, permanecendo na região metropolitana de Londres. Ao fim do período, Harry soube das duas casas intactas, uma ao lado da outra, que seriam esvaziadas no verão. O herdeiro de James e Lily, portanto, com sua fortuna, comprou ambas, e presenteou o casal amigo com uma delas, como presente de casamento atrasado – ou extra, como Ron quis chamar.   
Aos dezoito anos, Hermione descobriu sua primeira gravidez: nasceu-lhe um lindo menino, cujo nome ela desejou usar para homenagear o pai de seu amigo, chamando-lhe James Weasley. Ron concordou de bom grado. "O cara foi tão grande quanto você, Harry!", disse o ruivo entre lágrimas, quando registrava o filho no cartório bruxo de Tissot, algumas ruas abaixo do hospital.

No dia da mudança, a auror dona de belos cachos castanhos ostentava sua segunda gravidez; Gina encarregou-se de levar o sobrinho, e os dois homens conversavam com o vendedor de móveis, para que as encomendas fossem aparatadas para as casas ainda naquela tarde.  
- E aquele conjunto de louça cheio de patinhos, que a Mione levou horas pra escolher? – gesticulava Ron ao homem, que tinha uma careca lustrosa e o bigode muito escuro. – Não estão na sua lista, senhor... – os olhos azuis do ruivo procuraram o crachá do vendedor. – Cohen. Sr. Maurice Cohen. – o homem parecia sem paciência para esses detalhes. Além disso, ficou aborrecido quando o cliente de cabelos vermelhos tentou espiar sua prancheta. Harry estava com as mãos na cintura, as mangas da camisa branca arregaçadas até os cotovelos, e bufava com a demora. Esperar não era seu forte.  
- As escolhas da Sra. Weasley estão com o Becker. – Cohen deu um olhar desdenhoso ao ruivo e levantou a prancheta. – Aqui tenho apenas o que a Sra. Potter, que se não me engano chamava-se Giselle, mandou-me reservar. Quer que o chame? – o vendedor tinha o ar mais antipático que os dois já viram.  
Harry quase falou, mas, como sempre, Ron se expressava com mais eficácia. E mais rapidez.  
- O nome dela era Ginevra, e faça-me o favor de chamá-lo! Chame sim, que eu pret-  
O rapaz de óculos cutucou o amigo com força, para impedir que a confusão tomasse conta. Maurice foi-se muito afetado pelo corredor, com seus papéis coloridos e os sapatos brancos.   
- Calma, cara! Vai que ele cancela tudo e a gente chega lá de mãos abanando? – disse Harry, encarando o amigo, que tentava se controlar. – As duas vão ficar doidas! Imagina o chilique da Hermione se a gente fizer ela dormir no chão hoje? Imagina a bronca que VOCÊ vai tomar dela se isso acontecer?  
Ron pareceu ter levado um choque, porque arregalou os olhos e tinha um olhar de _"me desculpe"_. Harry entendeu.  
- É mesmo... – murmurou o ruivo, engolindo com dificuldade.  
- Então trate de se acalmar, vamos chamar o fulano, pegar nossas coisas e ir logo pra casa! – disse o moreno com firmeza, parecendo decidido. Ele sabia se Gina estivesse ali, os móveis já estariam entrando no sobrado e os quatro estariam tomando chá. – Temos muita coisa pra fazer, por isso não dê uma de Weasley e sair berrando por aí! – o alto rapaz fuzilou Harry com os olhos quando ambos ouviram solas de sapatos tamborilando no chão liso da loja.  
- Sr. Weasley? – chamou o outro vendedor, que vinha com Maurice. Era baixo, gordo, tinha os cabelos muito castanhos e barba grossa. Parecia apertado no colete cor de musgo. Ron atendeu de imediato. – Perdoe-me a falha, meu nome é Trevor Becker – os dois não pareciam muito interessados. O pequeno senhor entregou-lhe alguns papéis azuis-bebê. - Aqui estão os pedidos de sua esposa! Tudo já foi encaminhado, apenas dirijam-se ao balcão B para retirá-los! – novamernte ele não recebeu uma resposta muito calorosa. O moreno tentava sorrir, mas conseguiu no máximo expressar uma careta. Ron irritava-se com o ar abafado da loja. Virou-se para o par de vendedores e dispensou-os.  
- Ah, muito obrigado, Maurice e Trevor, temos que ir. – começou ele, enrolando insconscientemente os papéis em forma de tubo. Fazia isso quando estava ansioso. – Harry e eu enfrentaremos uma bela maratona de mudanças hoje!  
- Boa sorte aos dois! – desejou o baixinho, abanando-se com a prancheta do colega.  
- O caixa é à sua esquerda. – retrucou Cohen, com sua arrogância habitual. – Poderiam levar nossos códigos? É para comissão! – e entregou a cada um dos clientes um cartão mágico, com números brilhantes. Ron enfiou o seu no bolso.  
- Claro, claro, obrigado! – o moreno tentou parecer simpático, mas logo foi puxado pela manga da camisa.  
- Vamos logo, Harry, já passa do meio-dia e a Mione ainda não almoçou! – ralhou o outro, andando depressa para o tal balcão. O ruivo era muito preocupado com a dieta da esposa.  
- Tá, tá... – respondeu Harry, olhando para o teto, desacostumado com a correria.

Gina andava para lá e para cá no sobrado do casal Weasley, saracoteando com um pano sujo nas mãos e verificando o trabalho das vassouras e escovões. Estava suando, e de vez em quando secava-se com a barra da camisa cor salmão, que era de Harry.  
- Acalme-se, Gina! – exclamou a jovem Sra. Weasley, que estava sentada numa caixa grande, cujo conteúdo eram roupas de cama. – Os rapazes chegarão em breve! – Jim, com dois anos e meio, andava pela casa junto do gatinho da família. Tinha os cabelos muito castanhos da mãe, os pezinhos compridos, além do nariz delicado; já os olhos eram de Ron, olhos azuis-safira, redondos e atraentes. O sorriso do ruivo também foi passado ao filho, junto da mania de dormir de bruços e a de enrolar os cachos de Hermione entre os dedos. O pequeno usava um macacão vermelho com o desenho de um simpático leãozinho no bolso da frente, e os cabelos estavam um pouco desajeitados. Pepe, o gato persa azulado, que tinha o gênio muito dócil, permitia que o bebê se deitasse na barriga dele e brincasse com seu pêlo sedoso. O felino tinha uma coleira cor-de-páprica no pescoço. Jim era uma criança esperta; de longe, lembrava Ron, até mesmo na maneira de falar algumas coisas, de se comportar. Ele gostava de desenhar, passava horas debruçado sobre folhas de papel. Saía todo manchado com o guache que usava. Andou até perto do cercadinho e sentou-se em cima de uma almofada amarelada. Hermione prestava atenção em Gina mas não se distraía, e estava sempre olhando o filho.  
- Mas veja só! – apontou a ruiva, irritada. Fazia algumas semanas que estava assim, estressada, sensível, arisca. – A faxineira que minha mãe nos recomendou não limpou nada direito! Olhe! – e a morena não contrariou, pois estava com medo da reação da cunhada. Observadora que só ela, achava que a outra estava exagerando. Alisou um pouco de sua barriga, com carinho, e levantou novamente o rosto para a ruiva. – Que coisa! – e foi-se para a sala, onde havia uma porção de caixas espalhadas, todas com sua devida etiqueta e endereço. Haviam algumas de Harry, mas nada que não pudesse ser consertado com organização. Hermione mal levantou-se para ir à cozinha (que vontade que estava de comer uma maçã!), quando viu Gina voltar ao hall, cobrindo o estômago com uma das mãos.  
- Quê foi, Gin? – indagou Mione, aproximando-se da outra. A ruiva franzia o cenho de leve, parecia que algo havia a enojado. – Está mal? Viu algo que não gostou? – tocou de leve o braço da cunhada. – Ah! – exclamou. Pepe levantou o focinho com o susto, com os olhos verdes arregalados. Até a ruiva se alterou. – Foi um bicho?  
Gina balançou a cabeça negativamente. Sentou-se num banco de madeira que havia ali, trazido da Toca, e inspirou, encarando o chão. A morena foi até a cozinha buscar água. Certa brisa entrou pela porta e varreu o térreo inteiro da casa, refrescando mais o dia. A ruiva pareceu melhorar.  
- Dá pra falar logo o que é? – ralhou Hermione, entregando-lhe uma garrafa d'água e mordendo a grande maçã que trouxe. Foi até o filho e o colocou dentro do cercadinho improvisado pelo marido. Depois caminhou até a cunhada. – Fiquei preocupada! – a moça sentada a encarou, hesitando em se confessar.  
- Sei lá, tenho sentido uns enjôos... – fitou por alguns instantes o próprio pé. – Fui até a casa buscar minha bolsa, quando senti aquele cheiro forte de tinta e... – Gina interrompeu a fala, pois ouviu repetidamente o som de uma pessoa aparatando. – Eles devem ter chegado! – exclamou, nem se preocupando em explicar o resto para a cunhada. Levantou-se de súbito e correu para o fundo da casa, de onde os ouviu.  
- Ora, essa... – murmurou Hermione, andando com calma pelo caminho da outra. A barriga estava pesada. – Enjoada... hum... – a maçã estava acabando. – Precisaremos de mais maçãs... – continuou, até parar na soleira da porta creme. – Ah, chegaram! – exclamou ao marido e ao cunhado, que pareciam cansados. O ruivo acenou, cumprimentando, e mandando-lhe um beijo com as mãos.  
Os quintais dos sobrados não tinham divisórias, apenas a tal casa de cachorro, o que confundiu os carregadores. Por isso, todos os móveis foram espalhados pelos terrenos. Era uma imensidão de pacotes, volumes embrulhados e alguns até mais fáceis de reconhecer, como armários e camas. Os homens estavam com o uniforme da loja e cumprimentaram timidamente as Sras. Weasley e Potter. Um negro alto, de boné verde-escuro e bigode farto, foi-se até Ron, com um folheto em mãos. Harry aproximou-se.  
- O senhor poderia assinar para mim? Por favor. – e tirou de detrás da orelha uma pena escura, sacudiu-a um pouco e a entregou para o cliente. – Se faltar tinta, dê uma sacodidela que funciona.  
- Espere um minuto. – falou o ruivo, erguendo uma sobrancelha. O homem era extremamente alto, e Ron era quase da mesma altura que ele. – Vocês não vão ajudar a carregar esses móveis e nem a montá-los? – Harry pareceu concordar com a pergunta. Estavam de pé desde as cinco da matina!  
- Isso lhes custará 150 galeões por hora, senhor. – respondeu o carregador, como se estivesse acostumado a responder esse tipo de coisa. – Estamos perto do Natal, sabe como é... Muitos clientes, poucos carregadores.  
O ruivo girou a pena por alguns instantes, encarou Harry e depois lançou um olhar de interrogação para a esposa, que descartou, discretamente, a possibilidade. Estavam se mudando, mas não esbanjando galeões dessa maneira!  
- Onde eu assino? – Ron pegou a prancheta das mãos do homem e assinou a linha. Harry apenas observou tudo por trás dos óculos redondos. Os homens de uniforme cumprimentaram os clientes e aparataram de volta à loja. Parte do trabalho estava cumprido. Gina aproximou-se do marido e o beijou, enquanto que Ron subiu a pequena escadaria até o batente da porta, onde Hermione os aguardava. – Sentiu minha falta? – beijou a boca da esposa ternamente, mas ainda sim com firmeza. Descansou a mão na barriga saliente dela, enquanto que a acarinhava. – Como está meu filho?  
- Está bem, assim como a mãe dele. – e sorriu. Que sorriso lindo ela tinha, quando falava daquele jeito. – Jimmy está no cercado, daqui a pouco vai tirar uma soneca. – informou, ajeitando os cabelos úmidos do marido. Adorava as sardas dele.  
- Tudo em ordem, Sra. Potter? – brincou Harry, trazendo Gina para perto de si. Abraçou-a por alguns segundos, até ela se afastar um pouco abruptamente. O rapaz apenas entreabriu a boca e fitou-a incrédulo. A moça voltou à situação de antes, parecia enjoada, prestes a vomitar.   
- Gina, tá tudo bem? – indagou o irmão, descendo alguns degraus.  
- Tá, tá tudo ótimo... – disse ela com um pouco de incerteza, voltando para os braços do esposo. – Tudo na boa... – Hermione franziu o cenho, e Ron a olhou, tentando decifrar o que se passava naquela cabeça castanha. A ruiva voltou a se afastar de Harry, desta vez cobrindo a boca.  
- Gina! – exclamou o moreno, abrindo os braços e encolhendo os ombros. – O que tá acontecendo?  
- Não sei, o seu cheiro tá me deixando enjoada... – murmurou, virando o rosto para o vizinho. Ele ficou quieto, sem saber o que fazer. A morena expressou um esboço de sorriso.  
- Meu cheiro? – Harry franziu o nariz, e tentou detectar algum odor ruim em si mesmo. Cheirou até a barra da camisa.  
- Ê, Harry! – zombou o outro, aproximando-se dos parentes. – Nem carregou nada e já tá suando em bicas! É um franguinho mesmo! – se a brincadeira fosse feita em outra ocasião, Potter teria rido. Mas estava preocupado demais.  
- É... – murmurou, enquanto caminhavam até o sobrado. A ruiva estava estranha.  
Ron aproximou-se do filho e o pegou no colo. A cena nunca era desinteressante, para nenhum dos três. Quando imaginariam vê-la ao vivo? O mais jovem Weasley, o que aparentava ser o mais incompetente e imaturo, brincando e beijando o próprio filho numa linda casa, cheia de móveis novos e uma vida inteira pela frente. Às vezes, Harry tentava colocar-se no lugar do amigo, como pai. Seria um bom pai? Não tivera um vivo em quem pudesse se espelhar! Matutava sozinho, no quarto, quando a esposa já dormia. As mulheres entraram e dirigiram-se ao segundo andar, sem muitas cerimônias. O ruivo não deixou de vigiar Hermione até ela sumir de vista.   
- Bom, franguinho, vamos começar porque temos muito pela frente! – exclamou Ron, colocando o filho de volta, e inspirando largamente. – Mas antes, uma boa cerveja para mim e para meu grande amigo! – o moreno sorriu, mesmo encucado com a cena esquisita protagonizada por Gina, mas sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ficaria sabendo o motivo daquilo.  
- Pelo amor de Merlim, Ron! – disse o rapaz de óculos, àcerca da idéia de beberem. – Primeira ótima idéia que você teve hoje! – o amigo virou o rosto para ele e abriu um de seus grandes sorrisos de cumplicidade. Viu que ele foi até uma caixa de madeira e tirou de lá duas garrafas esverdeadas, com rótulos laranjas. Pegou uma delas e a abriu com a mão. O outro, querendo se exibir, abriu com o antebraço. – Ao nosso novo lar, ruivo! – falou, erguendo a garrafa para o alto.

Após o brinde e mais uma garrafa – Ron abrira a terceira –, resolveram começar a trazer alguns dos móveis para dentro. Harry estranhou a demora das duas, mas foi distraído pelo constante chamado do ruivo, que queria identificar logo as coisas para trabalhar. O alto rapaz tirou a camisa, pois o sol estava alto, e pegou sua varinha.  
- Marquemos com um 'X' laranja no que é meu e um círculo azul no que é seu, certo? – anunciou Ron, em frente a um caixote baixo e largo. O outro concordou.  
- Esse sofá aqui é o que você escolheu? – indagou o moreno, de cenho franzido, apontando para um belo móvel branco, de pés negros, e capa de linho.  
- Olha, eu não escolhi sofá nenhum, mas se não é seu, é a única coisa que eu sei identificar sendo minha. – disse, coçando a cabeça. – A Hermione ficou falando desse sofá por um tempão. Vamos levá-lo lá pra dentro, ao invés de perdermos tempo! – sugeriu o ruivo. – Eu vou levantá-lo e você vai na frente guiando a direção, porque esse treco é grande! – Harry concordou, dirigindo-se a casa e subindo alguns degraus. Com um Vingardium Leviosa, o dono do sobrado levantou o sofá e o manteve no ar, trazendo-o devagar. O moreno entrou na casa e foi indicando as direções para o outro.  
Harry adentrou a casa e ouviu as vozes das moças gritando. Distraídos, os dois se esqueceram do sofá e o rapaz levou uma pancada do pé do sofá na cabeça. Ron, atento como um lince, adiantou-se para dentro do cômodo e entregou sua varinha para o cunhado. Este não teve tempo de reagir, apenas viu de relance as enormes pernas do ruivo subindo as escadas de três em três degraus. O móvel manteve-se levitado enquanto que ele, desnorteado, tentava ouvir o que elas diziam, ou gritavam.  
- Hermione! – berrou o rapaz sem camisa, esquecendo o cansaço. – Não ouse pular, meu filho está dentro de você! – e chegou ao segundo andar sem fôlego. Respirando com mais calma, localizou a esposa à porta do banheiro, com os dedos entrelaçados como se estivesse rezando. – Quê aconteceu? Cadê a Gina? O bebê está bem?!  
- Calma, homem! – exclamou a Sra. Weasley, com o sorriso mais lindo que ele já vira. – Ela está no banheiro! – disse, com toda a calma do mundo. – _Vomitando_.  
- Eca! – fez ele, com uma careta. – Ela comeu alguma coisa estragada?  
- Não, querido, ela não comeu nada estragado. Gina está grávida do primeiro filho dela e do Harry! – gritou, quase dando pulinhos de alegria. O ruivo, mesmo atordoado, a segurou.  
- _QUÊ? GRÁVIDA?!_ – berrou, arregalando os olhos e abrindo um grande sorriso. – Grávida? Minha irmã? _GRÁVIDA?_ – estava que não podia acreditar. Gina saiu do banheiro um pouco envergonhada e caminhou até o casal, que a abraçou.  
- Não me apertem muito, pode ser ruim pro bebê... – murmurou ela, ainda um pouco vermelha. Hermione, que além de inteligente já havia passado por isso, não precisou de poção nenhuma para descobrir que a cunhada estava esperando um filho. Ronald estava estonteante, mas a esposa logo trouxe o trio à realidade.  
- E Harry? Não deveria estar aqui conosco, comemorando? – indagou, com os ombros erguidos.  
- _HARRY!_ – exclamaram os irmãos, alarmados, correndo em direção às escadas ao térreo. A morena apenas suspirou: tinha de ir degrau por degrau, devagar, graças ao peso da barriga.  
Chegando lá, Ron analisou rapidamente a situação: Jimmy estava deitado junto aos brinquedos, a salvo; o sofá estava um pouco mais longe, perto da cozinha, e Harry... Harry! O coitado estava jogado no chão, com a cabeça para o lado, inconsciente. Gina levou as mãos à boca, sufocando um grito, e o irmão agachou-se para checar o cunhado. Hermione vinha em passos lentos, ponderados, e adiantou-se.  
- Vou mandar uma coruja urgente ao Dr. Batzen-Fox, para que venha ver o Harry. – disse, com muita calma, sentando-se no braço de seu adorado sofá branco. Com a varinha, trouxe todos os materiais que precisava para chamar o medi-bruxo. – Querido, deite-o aqui, para ficar mais confortável. Erga as pernas dele acima do nível da cabeça, talvez seja pressão baixa. – os ruivos fitaram-na impressionados, e o forte rapaz a obedeceu. Gina sentou-se e Ron apoiou a cabeça do amigo no colo dela.  
- Essa é minha família... – murmurou Ron, em seguida pulando o cercadinho e deitando-se ao lado do filho.


End file.
